Random
Biography Created As a young boy, the mysterious man known as Random began his life in the hands of a madman. Somehow the Dark Beast had "created" him from a mass of protoplasm—making Random the result of an experiment the Dark Beast had begun during the Age of Apocalypse, as Sinister's lead scientist. The newly created young man was given the name of Alex, and he used this name as McCoy's helper down in the sewers beneath New York City. One day he escaped, shifted his appearance to that of a muscle-bound man, and took on the identity of Random. Since Random was said to be "created" it is possible that Marshall Evan Stone III is not his true name. One possibility is that he was actually born, then captured and recreated into his current state by the Dark Beast. However, since that is neither confirmed nor denied, it might be assumed that the name he uses is a moniker he adopted for his new identity as Random. The man known as Random found himself in the employ of the less-desired of society, taking on the title of a bounty hunter. According to the memories of Charlie Ronalds, a grown man, a person with Random's powers killed his parents while he was at a very young age. X-Factor Random's powers made him an unpredictable wildcard, a random variable in battle. In his first encounter with X-Factor he is called in (presumably by the government) to bring back a group of Genoshan renagades called the X-Patriots who are adamantly staying in a hospital where one of their comrades is being treated. He and X-Factor clash and, wanting to end the fight quickly, Havok buys out Random's contract. Because of his success in the business, he was contracted to go after the mutant Polaris, then a member of the government sponsored team X-Factor. During their battle, Random tells her that the government who employs her hired him to kill her. Although she didn't believe it, he assures her that there are mutant haters even inside the government. After a brief scuffle, Polaris leaves and later confesses to Havok that she felt Random was holding back during the fight — almost wanting her to win. Later, when X-Factor encounters the religious fanatic Haven, Random appears to Wolfsbane and Strong Guy, confessing to them that the people who previously hired him are after his life as well. In exchange for protection, he agrees to tell X-Factor who hired him to kill Polaris. They take him along to their base and Forge tries to hire his services against Haven. For a new car (the old one was destroyed by Polaris) and $15,000 he agrees and tags along. Once there, Haven transports all the members of X-Factor and Random to a pocket dimension where she shows them how much they really need her. In this world, Random begins to revert to his protoplasmic state and Haven points out that she knows the truth behind his bloodthirsty facade. When she returns the team to the real world, Random is completely gelatinous, but quickly pulls himself together and refuses to talk to the team about it. After Haven is defeated, Forge pays Random and offers him a permanent job on the team, which he declines. Shortly thereafter, he, Forge, and Polaris track down the man who hired him to kill Polaris. His name is Colonel Malone. The trio find him, but he commits suicide before they get to question him. As luck would have it, Malone's assistant is there and informs them that the government never planned on killing Polaris, they only wanted to test her limits. They wanted to use her as a fail-safe against Magneto and, if Random defeated her, then she was to be brought in and brainwashed to become their weapon. Later, he showed up again when Havok had reformed the Brotherhood of Mutants with the Dark Beast, Fatale, and Aurora among others. He and Havok clashed (as usual) until Havok revealed to him the true nature of his mission. He was not attempting to lead the organization but undermine it from within. Realizing this, the duo helped to liberate some of McCoy's inhumane experiments. Most recently, Random was captured by the refurbished Weapon X Program in their attempt to exterminate mutants. He was placed in Neverland, a mutant concentration camp, and attempted a coup with the help of Diamond Lil. However, the inmates didn't realize that their powers were being negated by Leech and were severely punished for their acts. Both Diamond Lil and Random have since resurfaced, however. Post M-Day Random is one of the 198 mutants that retained their superhuman powers after M-Day. Alongside Tempo, Unuscione, and Frenzy, he is now part of a new team of Acolytes led by Exodus that participated in an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Random and the Acolytes later resurfaced again attacking Xavier's School on a mission from Mister Sinister to retrieve Destiny's Diaries. However, the diaries that they did find were fakes. After a battle with Colossus, Shadowcat, and the students, they were forced to return to Sinister with the mission a failure. He also later fights alongside many others in the final X-Men: Messiah Complex battle. Legacy Random is still among the Acolytes when Professor Xavier returns to New Avalon. After convincing Exodus to disband the group and find a new way to help mutantkind, he, Amelia Voght, and Karima Shapandar decide to relocate to San Francisco, possibly to join the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Able to reshape protoplasmic body to alter physical properties, including size and strength; can shape forearms into weapons that fire hardened protoplasm; can randomly deflect any mutant powers directed at him. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mutant Liberation Front Category:Brotherhood Category:American Category:X-Factor Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans